El Nudo
by epicoladron
Summary: Living in Plastic Beach isn't easy... especially when certain people start acting strange title means"The Knot" Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**El Nudo**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.. except for copies of the Gorillaz albums and Superaquello's albums. Don't sue me.

"_Siempre vas a estar conmigo…_

_como el nudo en mi ombligo…_

_en mi vientre escondido…_

_solo tu, mi unico amigo…"- Superaquello, _'El Nudo'

* * *

Night at Plastic Beach was not like nights at Kong, and that's the only thing that 2D could think off to keep himself sane in his underwater bedroom. Sure, there was the whale… and Murdoc was still there. But there were no zombies lurking the grounds… or underwater. There was also no Noodle, no trace of a kindred soul, only the robotic copy the satanic bassist had managed to conjure up. The same cold mechanical android that had helped said bassist kidnap him from his London loft.

'Not tha' I could've though' betta o' him. He'd foeva be devious… even more so now.' He thought, staring at the closed blinds in his windows. Trust Murdoc to use his fear of whales to torment him more. "Pisser… should've known betta than to tell 'im. Not too bright, are ye, Stu?" he snorted.

"Got that rrrright, face-ache. I think there still might be a neuron in that hollow 'ead of yours!" Muds said, dripping with sarcasm and scaring the blue-haired singer. Kidnapping the bugger wasn't so hard, it's easy to find a blue haired, lanky man with black holes as eyes anywhere. And 2D hadn't even taken the care or decency to find a discreet costume to hide himself since Demon Days. 'Prat still doesn't know how famous he is. Shit, it took me and Noods 2 hours to find him, with all the fan girls flocking to the damn building like it were some sort of shrine!'

"Dullard… seein' as we's got nothing else to do 'round here… mind joining me for a drink. Android 'ere ain't the best drinkin' buddy… always breaks down, see?" he sneered at the younger man, staring to see if he'd dare refuse. "Ain't nothing better to do, eh? Sure, why not? Fanks, Muds" Stu replied. It'd been the closest show of friendship, or even acknowledgement he'd gotten from the green-skinned man since his arrival.

"Don't think too much about it, stupid."

"Wasn't planning on doin so."

Hurrying through the lift, fearing another breakdown, the pair rushed to Murdoc's room in the top floor of the island. Grabbing two beers and a baggie of pot, they settled into a comfortable silence. Neither one was talking much these days, Murdoc merely going down to 2D's room to 'relieve stress', using him as a human punching bag. But even those visits were dwindling down, more likely due to the failures in the electric system. 2D wasn't complaining, any bruiseless day was a good day, but the loneliness was getting to him. There was nothing in the god forsaken island to catch his attention, just barren waste. Russel was nowhere to be seen, though he had a feeling the drummer might be coming soon. 'Hopefully sooner rather than later.'

The time passed rapidly, and soon the boys had downed a considerable amount of alcohol, and enough pot to make even Murdoc loopy. He leaned towards Stu, too close for comfort. The singer thought Muds might just pass out right there and then, just like he felt like doing himself. Instead he whispered something that left his blue hair standing, and goosebumps in his pale skin.

"Siempre vas a estar conmigo… solo tu, mi unico amigo.."

* * *

Translations:

"You'll always be with me

like the knot in my bellybutton

hidden in my womb

only you, my only friend"

Murdoc: "You'll always be with me... only you, my only friend"

Comments and reviews appreciated!


	2. Iguana Monsters of Rock

Disclamer: you know the real. Don't own, don't sue.

Iguana (Monsters of Rock)

"Ya se cansó

de las cucarachas,

ahora come gente…

Si lo encuentras de frente

Echate a correr"

* * *

The words slithered through Murdoc's mouth, much like his tongue did, dangerously close to 2D's ear. It was a teasing caress, with a harshness that was only the bassist's. Of course, they would be lost to the singer, for now. His lack of knowledge of the spanish language impaired him, but the underlying meaning behind those words, Murdoc was sure, he'd understand. He'd make sure of that.

He owned him, 2D was his, he'd forever be bound to the bassist, no matter how hard he'd struggle or how far he'd run away. 'I own his soul, I own _him._' the Satanist thought. It was the reason he stubbornly traced the singer to the London flat he resided since the dissolution of the band following Noodle's dissapearan… no, he didn't want to think about that, too many loose ends, too many bad memories. But he traced the blue-haired man to the flat, even though he'd spent so much of the past berating him, threatening to find replacements for him, telling him he was no special, just filler. It had to be 2D, not because of his voice, or his talent, but 'because he owes it to me. It's a matter of servitude, of payback.'

So he brought the poor boy to Plastic Beach, put him on the underwater room, and had the whale keep watch on him. Of course, the whale was partially to keep 2D under close watch, but mostly, to scare the shit out of the singer. Murdoc knew that tiny tidbit of information would be useful to him someday. 'Anything for more leverage over the dullard. Seriously, who the eff is scared o' whales?' It was amusing, for a while… but soon got boring, too soon for Muds' liking. So he invited the sap for a drink or two and some of old mary jane. Like the old days, when it was just the two of them, and 2D never questioned the older man's leadership. Time to remember, 2D.

Meanwhile, 2D was shocked out of his wits. _Again_. Murdoc had stayed way too close for comfort, even after whispering those strange words. "Muds…. eh, Muds? Yer a bit too close, mate… you alright?" he said in a shaky voice.

"Never better, dullard. Now, if ye excuse me, I think ye've overstayed yer welcome… GIT!" the bassist barked unexpectedly. He had done what he wanted, he established his dominance… no matter the other man couldn't understand him. That's what the internet's for, anyways.

"Buut, but, Mu-Murdoc! Wha d'ya mean back there? What'd those words mean?"

"I said OUT, face-ache! 'Less you want to have a beating now! 'Cause I have a loooot of pent up frustrations to let out. I'm being generous here, so SOD OFF!" Murdoc barked again. He pushed the singer to the lift and pressed the buttons, then locked his room for the night.

Luckly for 2D, the curtains were closed in his room, so no whales. But a bug was stuck in his head, he needed to know what the words meant. Problem was, he didn't know what language it was…. Alls he knew was that when he heard them, he felt as though he were being dominated, pushed into submission. Then again, it could be because it was Murdoc who had said it, and not someone else. Everything that comes out of Murdoc's vocal chords seemed to be meant to undermine him, dominate him, prove his superiority, and, of course, make him feel like shit.

"But, it sounded latin-ish… maybe spanish? Muds did git jailed in Mexico once… or so 'e says. Could always be a lie wif 'im." The singer whispered, bent over a computer and pondering what to type on google translator. "Ziempree bass a esteer conmeego, solo too me … unique, was it?" he clacked over the keys. " amigo… now that I understand! Wait… friend? Since when has Muds called me 'friend'? I's me who's always 'my best mate' an' all. And what the hell is up with bass, fish?"

-------------

Translations:

"It already got tired

of cockroaches

Now it eats people

If you find yourself in front of him

start running"

The song is Superaquello's Iguana (Monsters of Rock) from their album 'Bien Gorgeous'.

Please review!! 3 to Beyond- The-Limit for being the first reviewer!


End file.
